<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Null.Org: An Office Comedy by Dramarch</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29034879">Null.Org: An Office Comedy</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dramarch/pseuds/Dramarch'>Dramarch</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Null.Org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Arson, Body Horror, Bone Breaking, Burning alive, Family Issues, Fratricide, Genetic Experimentation, Ghosts, Murder, mentions of Call of Duty</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 04:42:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>496</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29034879</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dramarch/pseuds/Dramarch</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>I promise there will be some funny shit. but yeah this is where im going to write stuff that i cannot normally write within the boundaries set by the story format for the main ARG. Shit from the 3rd person view like descriptions, pre-ARG canon events, current canon events, transformations, etc. basically anything that i cant tell from a 1st person perspective texting format.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Null.Org: An Office Comedy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is just a warm up and also i didnt know where i was going with this one so it's a little short. but basically its just Morty in the tube</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It would be nice to wake up to the ceiling of his room. That shitty beige popcorn plaster that looms over Mortimer every hour of his sleep (or lack thereof) has never been such a comforting thought until now. Hell, he’d take the fissured tiles as his first waking sight any day over this.<br/> <br/>
But he doesn’t get that luxury right now. For the next couple of days, he gets to wake up to the lime green glow of the lights within his tube, contrasting the complete darkness of the room it’s inside. Why did the scientists even bother with the tube lights? They’re only there for dramatic effect and it probably costs more to have those on all the time than it would to just keep the shitty fluorescent lights on 24/7. At least they chose a color that he could see.<br/>
Mortimer isn’t exactly what you’d call a human. The scientists certainly tried to make a human, but the payoffs of their efforts were dozens of dead half-normal babies, a few mostly okay individuals in stasis, and Mortimer. But he doesn’t need to know about the other ones yet. He’s got other traumas to deal with. Fortunately, he has plenty of time to dwell on them. His tube may be bigger than his normal room, but there is certainly a lot less stuff to do. His only entertainment all day is seeing the scientists observe him and maybe see that one subject that’s just a blob of slime with multiple eyes that watches him from the nearby vent. But being underwater combined with his nearsightedness, he really can't see much of what is happening outside his enclosure. It’s almost just as difficult to hear what’s happening as well, making him one of the most difficult subjects to talk to out of all the others in the labs. Maybe if they didn’t let unqualified doctors perform eye surgery on a baby, there wouldn’t be an issue with his ability to see the scientists signing at him.<br/><br/>
But for now? He’s stuck inside the enclosure, having woken to face the dark abyss outside. Until the door cracks open to let in a jarring ray of fluorescent light from the hallway. He can just barely make out the figures of two scientists walking in. From what Mortimer can hear, they are chatting amongst themselves but nothing they say is intelligible. At least not from inside the tube. It doesn’t really matter to him. As long as they aren’t here to remove him from the enclosure for experimentation, he’s fine with their presence. Leaving the tube for any reason is difficult. The warmth of it helps make up for his unfortunate lack of body heat, and helps him relax. The only downside is the sudden change he must make from breathing through his nose to breathing through his gills. But it's an easy enough adjustment compared to all his other features. At least this one doesn't hurt.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>